earth2180fandomcom_de-20200214-history
African Union
The youngest Terran superpower was formed by the Union of most Subsaharan African States. Comprised of a large number of newly founded and formerly rivaling nations, the African union saw a great deal of internal struggle to maintain the union's cohesion. However, with most borders redrawn and large scale cooperative development projects in place, the union's rise to global power has been successful. Industry and Innovation Tapping into some of the world's richest near-surface resource deposits, the African Union is a global supplier of raw materials. Aside from mining, the industrial sector specializes in urban development and solar energy production on an unprecedented scale. Utilizing its equatorial territories, the African Union has also developed a huge number of efficient orbital launch sides, creating enough potential for resource transfers into orbit, to catch up in the race for colonization around Sol. Politics and Allegiances Most of Africa's conflict in recent history was internal and military rule remains in some of the central African regions even in 2180. Nonetheless, the dominant nations of the Union have pushed for rapid expansion into the solar system, allowing nations to be tied together by their commitment to larger projects. Military African Union Space Fleet At the beginning of 2180, the Space Fleet of the African Union is still minimal in size, although large-scale projects to increase the fleet's numbers are close to completion. In its doctrine, the Union favors superheavy battleships for Control and Command purposes, and large formations of small escorts, forgoing medium and heavy cruisers almost completely. Continental Forces of Africa The continental forces of Africa were founded after the demilitarization of the union's member nations. It is the military with the greatest number of soldiers, although equipment and training for the majority of these are lacking. However, the armored divisions of Africa are said to be supremely powerful. African Standby Force Devoted to keeping peace and security in the tenser regions of Africa, the Standby Force focuses on rapid deployment in crisis areas. However, as the power of the Union was consolidated, the focus of the Standby Force shifted toward border defense and the protection of important strategic locations. Terran Territories Encompassing most of Africa, the Union controls a hugely diverse geographical territory. It has been subject to the most immense growth in population and development over the past century, creating some of the most modern and well-planned cityscapes on the planet. Other areas remain rural and stricken by long on-going internal conflicts. Offworld Territories Africa's expansion into space is almost completely confined to the inner solar system, with recent projects putting a lot of emphasizing on optimizing mining operations in the Asteroid Belt. Skyward Nation (Near Earth Space) Statecraft has become one of the defining skills of the African Union and was put to use when creating the off-world nation of the union. The Skyward nation is comprised of members of all Union Member states and was founded as a symbolic project for cooperation. Gateway Station (Lunar Orbit) Located on the same orbit of the Moon, Gateway station is the logistics center for Africas interplanetary space program, housing some of the biggest dockyards in the Earth System. It is also home to a huge civilian population. Tibesti Colony (Venus) The colony in Venusian orbit is a scientific platform for both solar and Venusian exploration missions. Though less developed than older projects in the Venusian Atmosphere, the Colony did receive some prestige as Africa's first long-term interplanetary endeavor. Solar Isles & New Kilimanjaro (Asteroid Belt) Both African habitat complexes in the Asteroid Belt are very populous and well developed, serving not only as mining platforms but also as industrial centers for refining and manufacturing. This was crucial for Africa's colonization and expansion program, as the Union does not maintain large automated industrial systems as most other powers do. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:Africa Kategorie:African Union Space Fleet